


The Ugliest Sweater

by AciidHeart



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, here you go, this is just a weirdly self indulgent thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: Ryland likes to knit. He would literally rather die than let anyone find out about it.Alex finds out about it.





	The Ugliest Sweater

Alex shoves the garment into Ryland’s hands with an excited grin. It quickly becomes apparent that he’s nervous as well when he starts wringing his hands together and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Ryland gingerly unfolds it and holds it out in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

The sweater has multiple holes where a stitch had likely been dropped or knit together on accident. There are bits of yarn poking through in places where weaved in ends were hastily cut and left without any attempt to trim them. An… attempt at a controller is splayed out across the front. Overall, it’s pretty sloppy and kind of a mess. Ryland looks back at Alex, who looks like he’s attempting not to bite his nails off.

“Did you make this?” he asks.

“Yeah! I wanted to find the best gift for my best friend, but I couldn’t find one so I just made one myself,” Alex chirps. “Do you like it?”

It’s one of the worst sweaters he’s ever seen.

“How… how long did this take for you to make it?”

“Probably somewhere around 6 months. I kept dropping stitches and breaking the needles because I had too much tension.” Ryland frowns.

“Dude, how did you break _ knitting needles _ ? Were you using fucking toothpicks or something?”

“I have no idea! Who knew these hands were capable of such strength,” Alex says, turning his hands over and staring at them with wide eyes. He looks back up at Ryland. “I’ll probably get steel ones next time. Those ones are made out of steel, right? Or is it something else that’s not wood?” Ryland deliberates for a moment before taking a deep breath and slipping it over his head. He can immediately feel the scratch of frayed and cheap yarn against his cheeks and neck as he adjusts it and tugs down the sleeves. The neckhole is just a little too tight, and the sleeves are way too long. Alex’s smile is blinding as he claps his hands together excitedly. 

“It looks great on you, buddy! I’m so glad I found all that yarn at the thrift store! It’s bursting with personality,” he exclaims. Ryland scratches absently at the back of his neck.

“It’s certainly bursting with something,” he replies. “Did you check the yarn for fleas or anything?”

“No? Was I supposed to? Can fleas live in yarn?” Alex looks vaguely distressed now. Ryland shakes his head. 

“Never mind, forget I said anything. I…” Ryland bites his lip as he trails off, playing with a strand of yarn hanging off the edge of one of the sleeves.

“You love it though, right?” Alex is beginning to look more and more antsy with each passing second.

“Of course, dude. It’s great.” Ryland manages to muster up a smile as he smooths a hand down the front of the sweater, and Alex immediately springs back to life as his expression relaxes.

“I’m glad, buddy! I made it because I wanted to show you that I both care about our friendship and support your interest in knitting,” he exclaims. “I know you told the team all that time ago that you only watch the tutorials for the chick’s top boob, but I also know  _ you _ . And you don’t have to be afraid to tell me about your interests!” Ryland immediately feels his face begin to heat up, and he moves to take the sweater off.

“What the fuck, dude? What are you talking about?” He tries to play it off, but Alex is having none of it as he presses on. 

“Yeah! I went over to the crafting store looking for some nice stuff to make the sweater with, and one of the ladies there was very nice,” Alex says. “She told me about some of the stuff you look at and try out when you get new stuff, but I couldn’t afford anything, so she pointed me over to the thrift store for some cheap yarn and needles.” 

“Great,” Ryland frowns. Despite the shame he can feel crawling up the back of his neck and heating up his entire face, he…. He can’t quite find it in himself to  _ really  _ be mad at Alex. The sweater looks like garbage, sure, but he put a lot of time and effort into it, and isn’t that what counts?

“Aw, you’re embarrassed. It’s okay man. Here, let’s bring it in.” Ryland opens his arms and accepts the hug that Alex gives him, a flurry of long and spindly arms wrapping themselves around his midsection and a massive tuft of curls tickling under his nose. Alex is absolutely beaming as he pulls away, and Ryland sighs.

“Thanks, man. I, uh… Do you, want… to… learn…” Ryland feels like he’s swallowing sandpaper trying to get the words out, but Alex seems to pick up on what he’s trying to say fairly quickly.

“That would be awesome!!! I can make you another sweater if we practice together! Or maybe a scarf!” Alex’s gaze wanders as he turns to begin pacing around the room. “Do you wear hats? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a hat. Maybe we won’t make any hats.” 

“We can make anything you want, man.”

“Anything?”  
  
“Totally.” 

“Great! Let’s start mapping out what supplies we’ll need for our first project together, then!”

Ryland can’t help but smile a bit as he watches Alex begin to whirl around the living room in search of a pen and some paper, excitedly chattering all the while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @ aciid--heart!


End file.
